Hold Me Down
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: And while Castiel is an angel of the lord and could easily overpower any human if he so wished to do so, he likes these moments best, when he can relinquish control over to Sam.


Title: Hold Me Down

Pairing: Sam/Castiel (Sastiel)

Rating: R

Summary: And while Castiel is an angel of the lord and could easily overpower any human if he so wished to do so, he likes these moments best, when he can relinquish control over to Sam.

Warning: slash, rimming, wall!sex, size!kink, fingering, dirty talk, riding

A/N: idk really, this came to me when I should have been doing homework it was really late at night and I should have called it a night, but sassy!muse wouldn't let me fall asleep without finishing this

* * *

There's something about the way it feels to have Sam's large hands holding him down as he fucks into him that just turns Cas on.

And it doesn't matter how they do it.

Whether they're on the bed, Cas on his back. His legs hooked over Sam's shoulders as the younger Winchester eats him out. Tongue pressing against Castiel's tight hole as he slowly works him open. Licking along the rim before pressing further in, slipping in a finger as well as he preps him painstakingly slow. One hand pinning Cas' hip to the bed to keep from bucking up as he adds a second finger. How he can feel Sam's mouth curve into a smile against his thigh as he gasps while two fingers crook inside him, brushing over his prostate.

Or when Sam's got him on his knees, hands braced against the headboard as he fucks into him from behind. The way he drapes himself over Cas, a hand wrapped around Cas' wrist, the other stroking the angel's cock as he sucks at the base of Cas' neck. He enjoys the feel of Sam's body framing his, how Sam's broad chest feels against his back while he thrusts, voice coming out in a roughened manner as he whispers the few phrases he's learned in Enocian from Cas.

Then there's the times Sam lays back and has him do all the work. How Sam will look up at him, hands gripping his waist while watching Cas ride him. The way his breath will hitch when Sam bucks up into him, heels of his feet digging into the mattress for leverage to get a better angle. How Sam flushes, looking up at him through long lashes as he murmurs how beautiful Cas looks like that. The way Sam babbles on about how good Cas looks riding his cock, till his words are coming out in breathy moans.

But the times Cas loves best, is when he's got his back against the wall and Sam presses his body against him. Those frantic moments when they've barely gotten inside the door before Sam is kissing him as if his life depends on it. When buttons are nearly ripped off because of how eagerly they're attempting to rid themselves of the extra layers. When Sam lifts him up and presses him up against the wall, pinning his wrists together with one hand above his head. The attention to detail Sam plays as he kisses along his jaw moving down his neck, lightly nipping at the exposed flesh. How he rocks his hips up, snaking a hand between them to stroke Cas while he fucks. The way it makes his breath hitch as Sam shifts his hips thrusting in deeper, leaving Cas with the brain capacity to only pant out Sam's name like a silent prayer while he's fucked against the wall. How Sam sucks on the lobe of Cas' ear right before he murmurs _I love you_, wrist twisting as he strokes Cas faster.

Cas just can't help it. Between Sam's voice and touch all but consuming him, the angel feels his body shuddering as he cums with a gasp of _Sam_, lashes fluttering shut as his head tips back against the wall and his body goes lax as he basks in his orgasm. Sam has that effect on him, makes him come undone and leaves him panting trying to catch his breath. And when they're done Sam will let go of his wrists, or hips, or thighs, whatever he's got a hold of, and he'll press a kiss over the skin while he gets Cas cleaned up.

And while Castiel is an angel of the lord and could easily overpower any human if he so wished to do so, he likes these moments best, when he can relinquish control over to Sam.


End file.
